Prophecy of the Chosen One: Origins
by Sparky48
Summary: Japan's Gundams to Britannia's Knightmares to ZAFT's GINNs, this is the Bloody Valentine War and Zero's Rebellion.
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1**

**Aries Villa, Britannia **

**2009**

Two boys sat in the center of a large garden with a chess board between them. The boy on the right was studying the board intensely and the other stared at the board with a bored expression.

"Will you go already Lelouch?" the boy on the left complained to his copy. Lelouch looked up and glared at him but did move one piece on the board.

The boy on the left adopted the intense expression his brother had had on a moment ago. A pawn on the board started to tremble and slowly levitated into the air.

"Don't do that, Liam! Someone could see!" Lelouch hissed to his brother and the pawn clattered back onto the board.

"Sorry, sheesh, I just wanted to practice, and no one's around." Liam said, "Hmmm, that's kind of weird, I can't see any guards around the perimeter, and the shift change isn't until later."

Lelouch looked at his watch and said to his brother, "Oh no! Its noon, and now we're going to be late."

The twins were supposed to meet their mother and sister in the house to greet the guests that were coming to see their mom. The boys had reached the house and were panting from the physical exertion when they heard sounds, not unlike fire crackers coming from inside the house. The boys proceeded cautiously to the door that led to the main staircase and sneaked a look into the room, what they saw caused their blood to run cold.

A row of men stood facing the staircase, guns pointed at two figures laying there. The leader watched the larger figure shield the smaller with her own body as her lifeblood pooled around them. The two figures were what nearly caused the twins to cry out; it was their mother and sister. Tears pooled in their eyes as they realized that they were helpless, and to even attempt to save their sister would mean certain death. They were drawn from their morbid thoughts as the man in front started to speak into a radio.

"We have successfully dealt with the witch; it is a pity that her child did not die from the bullets but that is something that can be easily corrected. Even though it is just a child, it is a spawn of the devil and must be dealt with for the preservation of our blue and pure world! Now, kill it!"

"NO!" two young voices cried out. The twins had simultaneously abandoned their hiding place and had dashed out onto the staircase. From their new vantage point they could see that their mother's eyes were glassy and unfocused. She wasn't blinking or breathing.

"Well, well, well, looks like the other devil's spawn came to us. That will make this oh so much easier. Exterminate them." The team commander said sadistically to his subordinates. The men grinning raised their guns; the twins closed their eyes expecting death.

The sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the room, but the twins felt nothing. They opened their eyes and watched as four of the gunmen fell to the floor, bleeding. On the balcony surrounding the room stood the Aries Villa guards, guns aimed at the assassins.

"Get them out of here now, Gottwald!" their elder sister Cornelia shouted. The blue haired man nodded and ran over to where the children were getting their sister. He picked her up in his arms and motioned for the twins to follow him.

As they left they could hear the last of the assassins shout "No, Kill them!" when a gunshot interrupted them.

"For the murder of Lady Marianne, You. Will. Die" Cornelia snarled.

**A few minutes earlier**

**With the guards**

Cornelia Li Britannia sat on a bench in the garden of the Aries Villa. Various members of the guard were scattered about the garden. She wondered why Lady Marianne had sent them away. Did she not want the guards to intimidate her guests? She was brought out of her musings by a guard standing stiffly in front of her.

"Yes" she asked "what do you want?"

"Forgive me for my bluntness princess, but why did you order us to leave? "He asked.

Cornelia raised an eyebrow, not many soldiers would have the guts to ask such a blunt question to their superiors, let alone royalty.

"I didn't, Lady Marianne did," Cornelia vaguely wondering where her little brothers were. They would always run off and only a handful of guards could find them, one of whom was in front of her.

"Lady Marianne has been acting strange since his morning," the man stated, "We shouldn't have left."

"Lady Marianne is different, but I do agree it is strange, but we have our orders." She replied, in the distance she could see her little brothers running toward the house. They must have lost track of the time. At this point she realized the soldier was still speaking.

"—and Princess Nunnally said something strange this morning, she came over to me and asked me to stay inside the house with her and Lady Marianne. When I asked why she said she'd had a nightmare about assassins coming and—"

He was interrupted by a very familiar sound; Cornelia's eyes were wide as she stood up panicked. In the distance they saw the twins walk into the house as the sound continued.

"Everyone, back to the house now!" Cornelia shouted, inside she was panicking. How had people with guns gotten into the Villa without them noticing?

As soon as they neared the entrance to the house, she got her answer. In front of them stood the soldiers who were supposed to be guarding the perimeter with their guns pointed at her and her troops.

"Ah, Princess Cornelia, we wondered when you would get here." One said.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain? "The eighteen year old princess asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, we are just ridding the world of a witch and her demonic children." The captain said smiling, "That reminds me, you are a child of Charles Di Britania too, aren't you? That means you carry his ability, and for that you must die!"

The captain was raising his gun just as the soldiers behind Cornelia opened fire on him and the treasonous soldiers. Cornelia and a bunch of the loyal soldiers quickly dispatched the traitors.

They sprinted inside and heard faint voices coming from where the main staircase was. Using a back entrance they quietly sneaked into the room where many of them stopped in horror. On the staircase lay Lady Marianne with Nunnally under her having shielded her body with her own body. Above them closer to the doors were Lelouch and Liam, who had dashed out when the commander had ordered the gunners surrounding the staircase to kill their little sister.

Cornelia processed this all in a few seconds and came to a decision. The assassins wanted the Vi Britanias dead, why she didn't know but at the moment that didn't matter. What mattered was getting Lelouch, Liam and Nunnally out of here and fast. She ordered the soldier, who had asked her why she had left Lady Marianne unprotected, to take her siblings and get them out of here.

Then she turned her attention back to the assassins and snarled, "For the murder of Lady Marianne, You. Will. Die."

**With Jeremiah Gottwald and the Vi Britannias**

Jeremiah led the twins down two long hallways before they heard footsteps behind them. They reached the cellar as their pursuers caught up to them.

Jeremiah slammed the door as they opened fire. He gently laid Nunnally on the floor, and then moved to block access to the door. Once he finished, he turned back to the twins.

"We have to get you out of here." He told them, then moved to the back wall and moved the third shelf aside revealing a blank wall. He then tapped three bricks on the wall which opened up to reveal a safe room. He moved Nunnally and the twins into the room.

"Stay here, do not open this door for any reason," Jeremiah Gottwald instructed, "there is another door in here that leads outside, if you think someone is going to break into here, follow the tunnel and get out of here."

"What about you, Orange?" Liam asked, worried, "aren't you going to be in here with us?"

"No, I will be staying here to greet our pursuers," Jeremiah said as he closed the safe room door, cutting off the twins' protests. He replaced the shelf to its previous spot on the wall and drew his gun as the door was torn down.

There were two pursuers, both held pistols and had masks covering their faces.

"Stand aside, our business is not with you." The one on Jeremiah's right said.

"I cannot allow you to harm them," Jeremiah cried, "and I will be willing to die if it means that they would live!"

Jeremiah lunged and grabbed the right guy's head and kneed him in the groin. He switched his grip so he was holding the man up in front of him as the left man fired his gun. The man jerked as the bullets struck him. Pain erupted as a bullet went straight through his human shield into his side. Another bullet went into left arm and shoulder causing him to drop the man.

Jeremiah staggered and collapsed onto one knee as a bullet hit his left leg. His shooter walked to stand behind him.

"Your loyalty and bravery, for your country is admirable, but is ill founded." The shooter said from behind him.

"And why is that?" Jeremiah asked scornfully.

"Because your royalty are all demons, and must be destroyed for the preservation of our world." Was the man's instantaneous reply.

"So what, you're going to kill me for following my liege?" Jeremiah inquired sarcastically.

"No, that would be too kind; I sense that you are a man whose foundation is his _loyalty_. So what would destroy you, would be to force you to fight against those who you swore allegiance to."

"What's that supposed to—"Jeremiah asked as the shooter struck him in the back of the head. Jeremiah slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Now that he won't cause any more trouble in the near future, time to find where he hid those demon brats" the shooter mumbled to himself. Knocking the shelves over as he searched the walls.

"Come out come out kiddies, I promise if you do I'll make it as painless as possible," the shooter said with a maniacal grin on his face as he turned toward the back wall. "Yes a bullet to the head is a fast way to go"

He shoved the shelf in front out of the way and opened fire on the wall. When the gun ran out of ammo he stepped back a little to admire his handiwork. Instead he watched in fascination as the wall sucked in the bullets leaving an unblemished, blank wall.

"What the hell is this?" he cried, reloading his gun and again firing at the wall. Again the wall sucked in the bullets, confusing the shooter even more. As he began to fire again at the wall he was stopped by a sharp pain in his chest.

Cornelia stepped over the shooter's body once he had fallen and went to open the secret door.

She was met by the two frightened faces of her little brothers, whom she hugged as the Aries Villa guards formed a circle around the royals.

Inside the Villa, one of the remaining terrorists was fiddling with the bombs strapped to his chest as the other survivors carried an unconscious Jeremiah into their escape route.

"Good luck." One survivor said to the bomber who nodded.

The bomber watched as the guards led the royals outside. "Still in range, good," he thought with a maniacal grin.

"_**FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!"**_ he shouted as he triggered a switch.

With an earth shattering boom the Aries Villa exploded knocking the guards and the royals to the ground.

"Orange! He's was in there!" Liam cried out watching the flaming rubble that was their home for any sign of the soldier.

"Everything's going to be alright, he may have made it out in time…" was all Cornelia could tell them, she wasn't sure she believed it herself.

**Imperial Palace, Pendragon **

**2009**

"Announcing Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, seventeenth heir to the royal Britannian imperial throne, and Prince Liam Vi Britannia eighteenth heir to the royal Britannian imperial throne." A herald announced to the assembled royals.

The twin princes walked heads held high toward Emperor Charles Zi Britannia ignoring the murmured conversations around them.

"I hear that Marianne was killed by radicals, inside the palace."

"And yet the boys remain even though their mother is dead, and the Ashford family who stood behind them is finished as well."

"And their sister, the princess?"

"I understand she was shot in the legs, now she can't even be married off for political gain."

"It seems that the Vi Britannia's fates will be decided in this meeting."

The twins stopped in front of the throne where their father sat and bowed.

"Hail your majesty, our mother the Empress is dead."

"Old news, what of it?"

"What of it?" the twins shouted indigently.

"So she was killed by radicals who did not survive the guards' retaliation. What we are here to decide is what to do with you."

"With us?" Liam asked wary.

"It seems that all you two are useful for are repeating whatever it is that I say." The emperor stated as the kids blanched. "You two will cause too much trouble together therefore you will _be separated_. You Lelouch, will be sent to Japan. Liam and Nunnally will be sent to the PLANTS for schooling."

**Pendragon International Airport, **

**Three days later**

Six figures stood in the airport in the area for private planes. One girl was in a wheelchair, one girl was openly crying while the eldest girl had a sad expression. The single adult male held a similar expression while the two identical boys were studying the ground.

"It'll be alright in the end you two; after all, you can still talk to each other." Schneizel said trying to cheer up the twins. They had never been separated for so long or so far.

"Yeah" they replied dejected.

"I'll miss you!" Euphie cried hugging the twins and doing the same to Nunnally. Cornelia followed suit except her hugs were of the bone crushing variety. Schneizel merely patted Lelouch and Liam on the hand before heading out.

"Excuse me your highnesses" an attendant said, "Prince Lelouch's plane is ready to depart."

"Goodbye big brother, good luck in Japan" Liam and Nunnally told Lelouch as he followed the attendant.

"Your plane will be ready to depart in a moment" a different attendant told Liam and Nunnally.

"Don't worry you two, the PLANTS have some of the best schools in Britannia, with your intelligence you'll fit right in. and they may be able to help Nunnally" Cornelia told them as the attendant led them to their plane. "You'll be just fine."

Cornelia never knew how wrong her words would prove to be.

* * *

An: Many thanks to Jman12394 for making this chapter presentable.

This is an idea that was taking up too much space in my head so despite the fact that I have not finished A Second Chance, A Second War I have written this. I do not know when I will be updating this story as I have other work to do and another story. I will try to update at least every 1-2 months. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Seven Years of History, Abridged

**_Chapter 2: _**

**_Seven Years of History, abridged_**

"_On August 10th, 2010 a.t.b the holy Britannian Empire declared war on japan. The war had_

_been going on for one month when the Bloody Valentine Tragedy occurred. When Britannia claimed_

_that Junius Seven had deliberately self-destructed, the Plants declared their independence from the_

_holy Britannian Empire. The Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, better known as ZAFT fought and won_

_numerous battles against the Empire. The Britannian forces suffered greatly. The soldiers stationed in_

_Japan, Britannian's newest battlefield, reached a new level of brutality, no longer distinguishing between_

_civilian and soldier. They burnt down numerous towns in order to end the war in Japan quickly to finish_

_what they had started with the so called "Space Aliens."_

_Atsushi Sawasaki of the Kururugi administration in Japan argued for Japan's surrender due to the_

_Britannians brutal approach to the war. He said that if the Japanese did not surrender they would risk_

_annihilation via the Britannians. Eventually as the death toll rose Genbu Kururugi grudgingly surrendered_

_to the Britannians. The treaty of Area Eleven as Japan was to be known, was signed on April 25th 2011,_

_eight months after the war had begun."_

_-Excerpt from the ZAFT Rebellion and Japan by Sir Alex of Tirragen_

* * *

"_The initial success of the invasion of Japan was due to the introduction of the fourth generation_

_Knightmare frames—the RPI-11 Glasgow. The Glasgow devastated the Japanese population. It's success_

_and the success of the Britannian Empire at large was cut short with the introduction of the Mobile Suit_

_Gundam. The Japanese upon seeing the destruction that the Knightmares caused had created their_

_own mobile suit to negate the threat. It is believed that the Japanese used the specs from the captured_

_Glasgows to create the first Gundam._

_The RX-78-2 Gundam was the first Japanese Mobile Suit to participate in an actual battle._

_Standing at six and half meters the Gundam was two meters taller than the Glasgow. The Gundam's_

_thrusters gave it the ability to keep up with the land-spinners on the Glasgows. The RX-78-2 Gundam_

_made its first appearance during Kururugi's coup d'état. Where it managed to not only forced the_

_Britannian forces to retreat but was a direct factor in the liberation of Japan._

_Due to its service record and perhaps out of a sense of honor and tradition, all Japanese Mobile_

_Suits based off of the RX-78-2 were dubbed "Gundam."_

_-excerpt from The Rise of the Knightmare and the Mobile Suit Gundam by Amuro Ray, Gundam pilot._

* * *

"_When the PLANTS declared their independence from Britannia chaos erupted in the Holy_

_Britannian Empire. The military was put to the test as it defended the Empire against ZAFT on one hand_

_and seeking to keep the Japanese people under control. The Britannian government in Japan began to_

_lose its tight defense as more soldiers were called away to fight ZAFT._

_Genbu Kururugi saw this as his chance. He had surrendered under the advice of Atsushi Sawasaki,_

_who had been bribed by the Britannians. Unbeknownst to the Britannians Kururugi had been gathering_

_the remainder of the Japanese army to him and had been creating a Japanese Mobile Suit to combat the_

_Britannian Knightmares._

_In September of the year 2011 a.t.b , Genbu Kururugi staged a successful coup d'état. He took_

_the entire Britannian civilian population hostage and declared himself Emperor of Japan. He ordered that_

_the Mobile Suit Gundam be mass produced and set up a martial law throughout Japan. Many historians_

_regarded Emperor Kururugi the first as a tyrannical leader but one cannot negate the fact that he, a_

_Natural, had done what only Coordinators had achieved. Independence from Britannia."_

_-an excerpt from The Liberation of Japan by Sir Miles of Olau._

* * *

"_On February 15th 2011 our people watched in horror as the peaceful Junius Seven was hit with_

_nuclear warheads for no reason other than it was filled with Coordinators! The Britannian Emperor has_

_done nothing to rectify this wrong. What has Britannia done for us? I move that we secede from the_

_Empire and punish the ones responsible for this tragedy! "_

_-an excerpt from Patrik Zala's address on the Bloody Valentine Tragedy._

* * *

"_All Naturals have forty-eight hours to vacate the PLANTS, any Naturals that are found in the_

_PLANTS after this deadline will be dealt with severely."_

_-Warning given before the Massacre of the Naturals._

* * *

"_Last night a terrible event occurred in the Plants. Shortly after declaring their independence_

_from the holy Britannian Empire, the Coordinators led an extermination of all Naturals that remained in_

_the PLANTS. It is believed that Prince Liam and Princess Nunnally were among the victims."_

_-article from the Britannian Gazette_

* * *

"_A new theory has been proposed by numerous scientists"—"they claim that mankind is evolving_

_and are developing new characteristics. They call these new characteristics 'New-type' abilities. One can_

_say that these scientists have been reading too many X-Men comics."_

_- An announcer's opinion on the appearance of New-types._

* * *

"_We the Exorcists have successfully assassinated the demon king Charles Zi Britannia! Those who_

_share his 'Geass' abilities fear us! For we will annihilate all who threaten the preservation of our blue and_

_pure world!"_

_- The Exorcists, a terrorist cell claiming credit for the assassination of the Ninety-eighth Emperor_

_of Britannia_

_

* * *

_

"_After the death of the Ninety-Eighth emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Odysseus_

_eu Britannia abdicated the throne in favor of his younger brother the second prince, Schneizel el_

_Britannia…"_

_- Pendragon Gazette_

_So begins a war, so begins a revolution._

_

* * *

_

AN: This chapter is the second half of the prologue, the story starts next chapter which will most likely be uploaded in a few months.

I made several references in this chapter, can you find them all?

Reviews will be used to pay for C.C's pizzas

**Edit: **this Chapter has been improved and Betaed.


	3. Heliopolis Part 1

**Prophecy of the Chosen One: Origins**

**Chapter 3: Heliopolis Part 1**

**January 25, 2017 A.B.Y**

**Heliopolis**

Kira Yamato was minding his own business doing his work for Professor Kato when he felt a sharp whack to the back of his head.

Rubbing it he turned to face the offender.

"What'd you do that for Nunnally?" he asked the younger girl, who was holding a rolled up piece of paper.

"You were spacing out so I saw my chance and took it. That and Tolle offered me a Klondike bar if I whacked the big, bad, coordinator on the head." Nunnally said, grinning.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Tolle yelled out comically. The others in the group laughed at the carefree scene. No one saw Nunnally tense and look towards Morgenroete.

**Interior of Heliopolis- Near Morgenroete**

A team of ZAFT soldiers silently made their way towards the top secret hangar that housed the Archangel. Unnoticed by the workers within, the ZAFT soldiers rigged bombs to destroy the hangar and the ship housed there. The bombs were set to detonate in fifteen minutes, enough time for the ZAFT soldiers to get out of the building.

Regrouping the soldiers headed toward the warehouses, where their main targets were, as fast as they could.

The clock was ticking.

**Professor Kato's Lab**

"Kira, you know that the Professor's looking for you? "Sai asked Kira.

"Yeah I have to give him the work I managed to complete, where is he?"

"He said something about meeting a microbiologist; he's been reading up on those mid-chloro-thingies." Kuzzey said shrugging.

"Who's this?" Nunnally asked referring to the blond-haired stranger leaning on the wall.

"Dunno" Sai said shrugged," but they're waiting for the Prof."

"Hey Min—"a colony shattering explosion cut Kuzzey off and knocked all of them to their knees.

"What the heck was that?" Kuzzey all but squeaked.

"Someone just set off explosives" Nunally deadpanned.

"How do you know it was explosives and not something else?" Sai asked.

"What else could have caused an explosion of that magnitude?" Nunnally asked getting to her feet. "Now I don't know about everyone else but I don't want to be caught by whoever set off those explosives, I'm going to the shelters."

The others glanced at each other and scrambled to their feet after her.

Nunnally completely bypassed the elevators and went toward the stairs. The others stopped by the elevator but the power went out as soon they had pressed the button.

"Use the stairs!" Nunnally shouted to them as she entered the stairwell.

There, other people were climbing the stairs towards the surface, and shelter pods.

"Hey! Do you guys know what's going on?" Tolle asked them.

"I heard we're under attack from ZAFT." one man said.

"Yeah, there're mobile suits entering the colony." another said.

"What?" muttered the blond haired kid to himself.

Suddenly, the blond haired guy that had been waiting for Professor Kato, took off down another hallway.

"Wait! Come back!" Kira shouted as chased after the guy.

"Kira!" Tolle shouted at his friend.

"I'll be right back," Kira yelled back.

"That idiot!" Nunnally murmured furiously, "he's going to get himself killed!"

**Heliopolis Interior**

The ZAFT infiltration team activated their jetpacks, flying towards three of the six machines while the GINNs systematically destroyed the remaining escort vehicles.

"According to the Intel, there should be six machines" Yzak commented over the comm. They reached the transports and hid on the side of the road.

"Alright." he replied before turning to the rest of the team. "Listen up, those who take one of those machines, disable the self-destruct first."

Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and half of the ZAFT soldiers landed near the transport vehicle of the first machine and quickly wiped out the guards closest to it.

"I got this one!" Nicol shouted as he climbed into an open side hatch on vehicle. "You guys get the other three!"

"When you're done, destroy anything that can't be carried!" Yzak called over the radio.

"Right!"

**Interior of Heliopolis- Morgenroete**

Jeremiah dashed toward the mobile suit nearest to him, firing the rifle he had grabbed on a whim. ZAFT green coats were gaining on him.

Reaching the mobile suit Jeremiah pulled the pin out of a grenade and tossed it toward the ZAFT soldiers.

They shouted in surprise and tried in vain to take cover.

Using the explosion as a cover, Jeremiah clambered up the ladder in order to reach the cockpit of the mobile suit.

"_HEY! HE'S ENTERING THE MOBILE SUIT! STOP HIM!"_ a ZAFT soldier who hadn't been killed by the grenade, shouted to his comrades.

The ZAFT soldiers opened fire on Jeremiah, desperately trying to stop him before he got into the safety of the Mobile Suit.

Bullets bounced off of Jeremiah as he slipped into the cockpit.

The hatch closed and Jeremiah started up the Mobile Suit Operating System.

The startup screen read:

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**

**G**eneral  
**U**nilateral  
**N**euro-link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic  
**M**aneuver

**Synthesis system **

**Experimental Unit **

_**(So don't f*** up!)**_

**Gat- 503Y Siegfried**

Jeremiah Gottwald grinned darkly as the machine hummed to life. The ZAFT soldiers fired their guns pointlessly, their bullets ricocheting dangerously off the metal.

The screen in front of Jeremiah displayed the armaments currently mounted on the six and a half meter tall Mobile Suit. The Gat-503Y was one of two suits that were built to be a fusion of the Britannian and Japanese engineering. It had the slash harkens of the Britannian Knightmares mounted on the shoulders and hips but lacked the traditional Landspinner Propulsion System that went on most Knightmares. Instead it had the Thruster System installed. The Japanese had substituted landspinners for thrusters attached to the back and the legs, allowing for short bursts of speed and brief liftoff.

As its appearance was mostly that of a Gundam it had been dubbed such.

A mini shield with a sword folded along the arm was attached to each arm. A strange bird-like upside down sigil was displayed on the chest of the Gundam, just above the cockpit. A beam blade was holstered on each leg, and a Vulcan gun was on either side of the neck.

The sound of thrusters announced the arrival of two GINNs both about the same height of the Siegfried.

Jeremiah frowned; unfortunately none of the extra armaments had been equipped or installed yet. He would have to get up close and personal with the two GINNs.

"You there!" a voice said over the comm. unit, the only sound inside the cockpit aside from the quiet hum of the electronics.

"Step out of the mobile suit and surrender!"

Jeremiah scowled and activated the Phase Shift Armor. Orange and Green covered the Gundam leaving only a few parts white.

"Do you expect me to betray my lady? Do you expect me to turn my back on my _LOYALTY_! Do me a favor would you?" Jeremiah replied.

One of the GINN pilots responded, "why should I do you a favor? Now step out of the Mobile Suit or prepare to…."

He never finished his sentence, for Jeremiah's cry had drowned out his:

"_PLEASE DIE!"_

The Siegfried burst forward, thrusters blazing, blades snapping up from their position on its arms.

The GINN closest to him attempted to stop him by opening fire from the gun it held. The bullets did little to hinder the Siegfried's charge; they barely even scratched its armor.

The blades cut through the gun easily. A startled unheard shout was cut off when the blade cut through the cockpit, ending the battle in less than ten seconds. The gun exploded a second later.

The second GINN drew its sword and charged Siegfried, as its comrade fell smoking to the ground.

Siegfried blocked the downward slash with its left arm blade. The right blade refolded itself and the beam blade hilt shot up from its leg sheath into the awaiting right hand. The activated beam was stabbed into the chest of the GINN, straight through the cockpit.

Jeremiah pulled out the blade and jumped back, getting Siegfried out of the way of the exploding GINN.

Jeremiah observed his surroundings; he was just outside a hangar. In the distance was where some of the other mobile suits were being housed. The Blitz, Buster and the Duel had already been captured, and he had been able to reach the Siegfried before it was captured. That left only three machines, one of which Jeremiah could not allow to fall into the hands of ZAFT.

Hopefully the pilot it was built for would be able to reach it in time. If not might have to destroy it.

A beeping on the locator caught Jeremiah's attention. He looked back toward the factory. His eyes widened. Someone had boarded the Strike and Aegis. The Aegis, Jeremiah deduced, had been boarded by ZAFT as it was flying away. The Strike however had been boarded by someone else and was being attacked by a GINN.

Whoever it was they were having trouble with maneuvering the Mobile Suit. Most likely because of the low quality Operating System that had been installed into the GAT-X105, GAT-X303 , GAT-X207, GAT-X103 and GAT-X102.

The GAT-503Y and the GAT-316T had a better O.S to work with. It had been written by Jeremiah's charge's brother.

He had deemed it beneath him to design an O.S that would aid Britannia. He had flat out refuse to design it when asked and had gotten someone else to do it. instead he focused on the GAT-503Y and the GAT-316T.

He could be temperamental like that.

**Elsewhere in Morgenroete**

Nunnally made her way carefully through the halls of the factory. She had separated from the others, opting to make her way to a secret hangar that she probably shouldn't know existed.

She hoped that whatever was there would help her friends. She could hear the echo of gunshots, telling her that ZAFT's invasion of Heliopolis was still going on.

She made her way to the hangar. There was a control pad to the side of the door. The screen blazed; "**Please enter password."**

Nunnally scowled, and observed the keys. Eight blank spaces blinked on the screen. What was eight spaces that could fit? She looked at the control pad again. On the side just below the screen someone had etched a small 'L'.

Nunnally smiled and typed in '**Star Wars'**. Leave it to Liam to make his obsession a password, she should have known.

The hangar held several trucks and a single Mobile Suit.

The Mobile Suit looked similar to the RX-78-2 with a few differences. It was in general more streamlined and with its attachments it wouldn't be mistaken for the original Gundam.

Nunnally climbed into the cockpit and turned the machine on. A message bleeped on the screen.

"_**Hello Nunnally,**_

_**This machine was built with you in mind.**_

_**Use it well.**_

_**-Liam"**_

The message was replaced by

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**

**G**eneral  
**U**nilateral  
**N**euro-link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic  
**M**aneuver

**Synthesis system **

**Experimental Unit **

**GAT-316F- Keladry **

Nunnally smirked and picked up the armaments in the truck.

Time to get to work.

* * *

**AN: **I'm finally done! For the record I find it difficult to write Gundam. I know I skipped a lot of the first episode but I really didn't want to write all that. Also of the Gundam fics I've read most start off the same way so I felt no need to rewrite it.

Something of note, the reason I find it so difficult to write/read Gundam is due to the fact that I'm a visual person. Someone can describe the Mobile Suit and I'll just go "come again?"

Therefore I will be posting links to drawings of the Gundams so that anyone who wants to know how I imagined the machines to look like can see them.

I will try to update soon, so please review.

Reviews motivate me to write, it tells me that people are waiting for the next chapter. So the more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come.

That is all for now, thank you for reading.


End file.
